Haunted House-Adrienette-One-shot
by RilaZou
Summary: Inspirado en el art de piku-chan, Haunted House. Un día, la clase disfruta de la fiesta de Halloween en una salida especial, la nueva y moderna Haunted House de París. Para variar, Lila hará de las suyas, pero sus acciones sólo unirá más a cierto rubio con una chica de coletas PSD: no he visto el final de la S3, así que no hay spoilers- En Wattpad y Devianart están los dibujos


**Capítulo único.**

* * *

Luego de ganar un premio especial del colegio, que es el pre-estreno de la nueva Haunted House más moderna y aterradora de toda la ciudad. La clase de Marinette esperaba expectante en las afueras del colegio, el bus que los llevaría a esta nueva experiencia y ataviados, cada uno, de acuerdo a la ocasión.

Y aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían esmerado en lucir bien, la joven Dupain-Cheng no podía creer el "poco tacto", por no pensar otra cosa, que habían tenido Chloé y Lila al momento de escoger sus disfraces. Ya que ambas estaban vistiendo sus "alteregos"; Chloé lucía sin pena, un traje de Queen Bee, pero Lila rayaba en el descaro al ataviarse como Volpina.

-¿Es en serio? –Marinette, que lucía el vestido rosa de Mulán de Disney, refunfuñaba junto a Alya y Nino, los que iban como una pareja de vampiros.

-Vamos chica, ambas sabemos que a Chloé se le suben los humos a la cabeza con lo de haber sido Queen Bee –comentó la morena, mientras se sacaba una nueva selfie con su novio.

-Bueno, comprendo un poco a Chloé, pero Lila es otro cuento, ¿Disfrazarse como su Akuma? –espetó molesta la azabache.

-¿Te incómoda tanto, Marinette? –la aludida preguntó "curiosa", sobresaltando a la joven Dupain-Cheng -, pensé que por ser Halloween, la temática de akuma iría como anillo al dedo –comentó con un falso tono de inocencia, y Marinette no tuvo más que gruñir, en especial como todos alrededor le daban la razón por tener el "valor" de disfrazarse como su altergo de supervillano.

-Pfff, por favor –el comentario de Chloé desvió la atención hacia ella, mientras se retocaba con su espejo-, se nota que tienes mal gusto para vestir **así**, hasta pareces orgullosa de haber sido un Akuma –las palabras de la rubia hicieron a Lila fruncir el ceño molesta, en tanto, Marinette soltaba una risilla al estar de acuerdo con la hija del alcalde.

A los pocos minutos después, llegó Adrien, elegantemente vestido como el príncipe francés de la película de la Bella y Bestia de Disney, incluso se había cambiado el peinado hacia atrás. Lo que casi le da un infarto a Nino.

-¡Viejo! Creo que te equivocaste de disfraz –el moreno se le acercó con la mano en el pecho-, debiste vestirte como tu padre, ¡Hasta habrías dado miedo de verdad! –a su comentario, Adrien rió nervioso.

-Dejando eso de lado –Alya se apresuró en juntar tanto a Adrien como a Marinette, antes que subieran al bus-, si ambos iban a seguir la temática del ratón, por lo menos se habrían puesto de acuerdo en los disfraces –repuso la morena, mientras les sacaba una foto, para molestia tanto de Chloé como de Lila.

-Alya tiene razón –comentó Adrien, viendo a Marinette con una sonrisa-, tal vez debimos ponernos de acuerdo, veo que también te gustan los disfraces de las películas de Disney.

-Sí me gust-, es decir, me gustan mucho –tartamudeó la chica, y el modelo le miró con cariño.

El llamado de la maestra Bustier les interrumpió en su burbuja, y todos debieron subier al bus en fila organizada por la profesora.

Alya se sentó junto a Marinette, mientras que Nino con Adrien. Iván y Mylene, que iban vestidos como señor y señora Frankestein, se acomodaron al final. Rose y Juleka, vestidas como una hada rosa y otra gótica, se dispusieron a ver videos de dulces de halloween. Nathaniel, cubierto con una sábana para parecer un fantasma, solo se sentó en un rincón para dormitar un poco, mientras que Alix que vestía como una momia, le dibujaba pequeños grafitis en la tela. Max, disfrazado como científico loco, jugaba en su Tablet con Markov y Kim, que estaba disfrazado de hombre lobo. Y Sabrina iba con su disfraz de Chat Noir, mientras que Lila sólo alcanzó lugar junto a la profesora.

El viaje no duró más de quince minutos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, el Gran Palacio de París, el que había sido acondicionado para parecer una verdadera casa del espanto, usando las mejores decoraciones así como tecnología de punta para crear un auténtico laberinto del terror.

-¡Wow! En verdad es asombroso –sonrió de lado Alya, mirando desde el bus, pero Marinette se encogía en su asiento del miedo, ya que el lugar estaba demasiado bien hecho para su gusto -. Escuché que modificaron el edificio, para que ningún recorrido sea igual a otro, es todo un laberinto automatizado –comentó entusiasmada la morena.

-Y el cambio se efectúa cada dos minutos –continuó Max, mientras calculaba los datos en su teléfono-, lo que da un resultado de aproximadamente 50 caminos diferentes para cruzar desde la entrada hasta llegar a la salida.

-¡Kyaaa! –Marinette chilló asustada, para diversión de sus compañeros por lo tierna que se veía, aunque Adrien le miraba con preocupación, puesto que recordaba que Marinette le había comentado que no le gustaban las películas de terror.

Una vez que se estacionó el transporte, la maestra fue la primera en bajar, hasta quedar frente a la puerta del bus con un pequeño vaso lleno de palillos.

-Muy bien, para hacer esto más divertido, los grupos se sacarán por sorteo a través de estos palillos y se formaran a la entrada del Gran Palacio de París –la mujer sonrió traviesa al ver como a algunos de sus alumnos no parecía entusiasmarles mucho la idea-, el máximo será de 3 y el mínimo de 2 integrantes, y me temo que no pueden cambiarse de puesto –la profesora extendió el vaso para que Lila sacara el primer palillo, seguida por el resto de sus compañeros.

Luego de sacar cada uno de los palillos, que tenían un color diferente en la punta inferior, la profesora proclamaba en voz alta el nombre del alumno y su color, para así evitar que se cambiaran. Quedando los grupos en el siguiente orden:

-Marinette, Alya y Nino

-Kim, Max y Alix;

-Chloé, Sabrina y Nathaniel.

-Rose y Juleka.

-Iván y Adrien.

-Lila y Mylene.

Marinette tragó duro, al ver la puerta oscura delante de ella, y para colmo, que su grupo fuese el primero en entrar, por lo que tanto Alya y Nino tuvieron que tomarla de cada extremo para entrar, siendo seguidos por el resto de sus compañeros con dos minutos de diferencia.

La pobre azabache no dejaba de cerrar los ojos por la decoración como los efectos especiales, pero el resto de sus compañeros tampoco la pasaba del todo bien.

El pobre de Nathaniel debía soportar los chillidos de la rubia, y que por poco, casi lo ahorcara por uno de sus ataques de miedo. Max quedaba sin aliento durante la caminata que Kim y Alix habían convertido en una carrera, y por poco se le va la alma al cuerpo, cuando el par de deportistas le hacen una pequeña broma de "dejarlo atrás" con un montón de arañas gigantes en las paredes y el techo. Rose estaba un poco mejor, y a pesar de estar asustada tanto como lo estaba Marinette, la calma de Juleka le tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para continuar. Adrien era el mejor que se encontraba, ya que tanto él como Iván no se sentían tan intimidados con el lugar, pero sí que mantenían un paso distanciado, más por el chico corpulento que no dejaba de mirar atrás, sin molestarse en disimular su preocupación por su novia Mylene.

Y la única que no disfrutaba nada de la salida, era Lila, a la cual Mylene se le había pegado asustada como una ratoncilla. Pero la chica Rossi no dejaba de hacer muecas de disgusto, ya que su idea de estar con Adrien había fallado por el sorteo, y ahora debía soportar a Mylene que no dejaba de temblar a su lado, y ralentizar el paso.

Pero su enojo fue rápidamente sustituido por una sonrisa maliciosa, ya que al cruzar una esquina del laberinto ve a lo lejos a Adrien y a Iván.

-¡Mylene! Ahí está Iván –le indica entusiasmada la chica, y Mylene levanta la cabeza para ver que efectivamente, se trataba de su novio –. Si quieres, puedo ir a buscarlo – la pobre chica asintió asustada, y Lila la dejó atrás sin siquiera mirarla.

* * *

…

Adrien no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, en verdad disfrutaba del paseo, pero le preocupaba Marinette. Ya que la había visto pálida antes de ingresar a la casa, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando siente que alguien se pega a su lado.

-Hola Adrien~ -el rubio por poco se da contra la pared al ver que Lila le tomaba del brazo, y no planeaba soltarlo-, tengo mucho miedo, ¿Podrías cuidar de mí?

-¿Dónde está Mylene? –el vozarrón de Iván la hizo separarse del modelo por el susto.

-Bueno…, ella dijo que daría la vuelta por el miedo –contestó Lila, y luego se volvió melosa hacia Adrien-, y como me dejó sola, me preguntaba si pudiera acompañarlos~ -el modelo hizo una mueca de disgusto, e Iván rugió molesto.

-Iré a buscar a Mylene –sentenció el corpulento chico, caminando en dirección contraria, dejando a los otros dos jóvenes solos.

Molesto con Lila, Adrien aceleró el paso para alejarse lo más posible de ella. Lo que incomodó a la chica, que trataba por todos los medios el tomarlo del brazo, pero el modelo le hacia el quite lo más caballero posible.

Y como pasaron el tiempo así, de Lila tratando de estar al lado del chico y este rechazándola, llegaron a la salida de la casa embrujada sin darse cuenta, y sin disfrutar del paseo.

-Viejo, ¿No que te tocó con Iván? –preguntó confundido Nino, mientras que Alya le daba un chocolate a Marinette para tratar que pasara los sustos de la casa.

-Por desgracia, surgió un desagradable imprevisto –el tono de molestia fue claro para los presentes, y Lila pudo sentir la mirada enojada del joven Agreste sobre ella.

-¿Dónde están Mylene e Iván? –Marinette fue la primera en reaccionar a la ausencia de los dos novios.

-¡Ups! Es que nos separamos… -comenzó a explicar inocente Lila, pero es interrumpida por un gruñido de Marinette.

-¡Tú estabas con Mylene! ¿Cómo pudieron separarse? –Marinette caminó furiosa hacia "Volpina" ante la mirada de todos- ¡La dejaste atrás!

-¡No! Fue ella la que me dijo que continuara… -trató de excusarse la chica.

-¡Eso es mentira! De seguro engañaste a Mylene para dejarla sola y estar con Adrien –contraatacó molesta Marinette.

-P-pero Marinette, ¿Cómo puedes…? –Marinette dejó a Lila con la palabra en la boca, cuando corrió pasándola de largo, e ingresó de nuevo a la casa embrujada, para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Espera Marinette! –Adrien corrió tras la azabache, pero es frenado por Lila.

-¡Adrien! ¿En verdad no creerás que…? –pero el modelo se zafó del agarre, e ignorándola por completo, corrió tras su amiga, dejando a una furiosa Lila atrás.

* * *

…..

El rubio corrió lo que más pudo por los pasillos, el recorrido había cambiado desde que había salido, y ya estaba perdido.

Deambuló un par de minutos, hasta que un chillido femenino resonó en el lugar, y a paso veloz llegó hasta una esquina en donde habían varias mantas blancas y telarañas colgando desde el techo. Encontrando echa un ovillo a Marinette con teléfono en mano, temblando de miedo, algo que descorazonó a Adrien y que lo apresuró a abrazarla, aunque su acción ocasionó un fuerte susto en la joven que respondió con una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Adrien! –exclamó horrorizada Marinette por su acción inconsciente- ¡Lo siento mucho!

-No te preocupes por eso Marinette –sonrió de lado el joven modelo-, y vaya que tienes un buen derechazo –la chica chilló avergonzada, volviendo a encogerse-. Tranquila, no tienes que tener miedo, estoy contigo.

-S-sí, gracias Adrien, es sólo que… -la joven le mostró el teléfono donde se veía un mensaje de Mylene que había sido encontrada por Iván, y ambos habían regresado a la entrada de la casa embrujada -. Parece que hice este viaje por nada, je, je~ -Marinette se cubrió los ojos, cuando se escucharon el retumbar del laberinto al cambiar los caminos.

-Calma Marinette –Adrien se posó a su lado, abrazándola protectoramente.

-Lo lamentó Adrien –la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarse, y el modelo le besó el cabello para calmarla, aunque la joven no lo percibió.

Ambos pasaron varios minutos juntos, donde Adrien no soltaba a su amiga, y menos cuando Marinette se quedara dormida por todas las emociones vividas.

Las luces del lugar se encendieron, y el modelo tomó con delicadeza entre sus brazos de forma nupcial para llevarla a la salida.

Adrien moderaba sus pasos, ya que no deseaba despertarla, y por alguna razón, la respiración tranquila de Marinette le sobrecogía de ternura y más cariño hacia ella.

-¡Marinette! –Alya salió a su encuentro, y no muy lejos, estaba la maestra Bustier reprendiendo a Lila por su "broma de mal gusto" de haber dejado sola a Mylene.

-Está dormida Alya, han sido demasiadas emociones por una noche –el rubio príncipe caminó hacia el autobús, sin intención de separarse de Marinette, hasta que la exclamación súbita de su mejor amigo lo detiene.

-¡Viejo! Mira que volver a esa casa del susto, y… ¡¿Qué rayos te pasó en la cara?! –Nino indicó preocupado, la marca rojiza en la mejilla del modelo - ¡En cuanto tú padre lo vea, se volverá más paranoico que nunca! ¡Y a mí será al que haga picadillos de seguro!

-¿Esto…? Pues… ¡Choqué en uno de los corredores! –contestó nervioso el modelo, subiendo al bus-, y Nino, creo que ahora me gustaría ir de vuelta acompañando a Marinette, estoy un poco preocupado por su salud.

-Claro viejo –el moreno rodeó a su novia vampiresa, la que sonreía maliciosa y con cámara en mano-, por mí no hay problema.

A lo lejos, Lila veía furiosa como Adrien no se separaba de Marinette, la que seguía dormida en sus brazos. Pero un gruñido ronco la sobresalta, y al voltear, se encuentra con la pareja Frankestein.

-Nos debes una explicación, Lila –sentenció un furioso Iván, mientras que resguardaba a Myelene bajo su brazo.

-Yo, lo lamento, creí haber escuchado a Mylene que se regresaría por su cuenta, y…

-Marinette siempre tuvo la razón sobre ti –la voz seca de la pequeña chica la interrumpió-, no eres más que una mentirosa.

-No te queremos cerca de nosotros nunca jamás –Iván le enseñó el puño amenazante-, si vuelves a hacerle daño a Mylene o te atreves a lastimar a Marinette, te las verás conmigo, y yo no tengo miedo a que me expulsen por golpear a una mentirosa.

Y dicho esto, ambos dejaron a Lila con la palabra en la boca y temblando de miedo por la amenaza. Lo que provocó en más de una pesadilla para la joven Rossi, que soñaba como Iván la mandaba a volar por los aires de un puñetazo, ante la burla de todos.

Al día del regreso de clases, Marinette estaba en shock, no sólo por haber viajado al lado de Adrien y ella sin siquiera saberlo, sino que también las evidencias que Alya había sacado. Se trataban de unas fotografías que revelaban a Adrien, teniendo a Marinette aún en brazos, y quedándose dormido a su lado durante el resto del viaje.

-¿Me envías esas fotos, Alya? – la aparición sorpresa del modelo detrás de sus amigos, casi le da un infarto a la azabache.

-Claro, ¿No te molesta Marinette? –le preguntó divertida la bloguera, pero Marinette negó automáticamente.

-Muchas gracias –Adrien se dirigió feliz a la joven Dupain-Cheng-, la próxima nos ponemos de acuerdo en los disfraces Marinette.

-C-Claro Adrien –contestó tímida la chica.

-¡Genial! Tal podríamos vestirnos de Enredados –comentó como si nada el joven Agreste-, eres tan valiente, decidida y creativa como Rapunzel, y yo iría como Flynn Rider, de esa forma saldríamos juntos de todos los líos que pudiéramos meternos –comentó divertido el modelo, pero para su sorpresa, tanto Alya como Nino se partieron de la risa.

-¡Ja ja! La idea es buena, Adrien –Alya se partía de la risa, para extrañeza de Marinette.

-Pero creo que los papeles deberían ser al revés –comentó Nino a carcajada limpia.

Los aludidos se miraron y al entender lo que insinuaban sus amigos, también rieron con ganas ante la ironía.

Una ironía que el próximo Halloween le dio un paro cardíaco a Chloé y a Lila le ocasionó un disgusto, al ver una versión genderbender de Enredados, en Adrien y Marinette.

En donde el rubio se vestía con la versión masculina de Rapunzel y Marinette con la versión femenina Flynn Rider.

-Bueno, muchas gracias –dijo de la nada el rubio, tomando de la mano a Marinette-, por sacarme de la torre.

-Siempre será un placer en ayudar a la "dama en apuros" –se burló la azabache, y Adrien la abrazó por detrás, besándole la mejilla.

-"¿Siempre con la última palabra, _princess_?" –el modelo le susurró en el oído.

-"Siempre, mon chaton" –comentó por lo bajo la chica, correspondiendo el abrazo de su novio.

* * *

-¡LO LOGRÉ! –hago pose de victoria, mientras que Plagg revisa las ilustraciones del fic-, como ya había avanzado en escribir el one-shot antes que ocurriera la crisis en mi país, y gracias a las palabras de apoyo de mis lectores, pude darle un final ¡YEAH!

-**Y eso que te la pasabas horas mirando la pantalla y no podías escribir**\- se burla Plagg a mi lado, mientras que Chimuelo husmea en su despensa de queso- **¡NOOooooo, dragón malo, aléjate de "_mí_ _precioso_"! **–Plagg vuela raudo a proteger su reserva de camembert.

-Mala suerte que el queso pueda oler tan mal como el pescado podrido… -comento, mientras reviso mis reviews y mensajes inbox en Fanfiction, así como mis notificaciones en Wattpad - ¡Wow! La verdad, no sé qué decir, en verdad, sus palabras de apoyo han sido un bálsamo para mí, así quiero agradecer a:

En Fanfiction:

-sonrais777, Chop, acosta perez jose, laurenlmprincess, Arianne Luna, harmonystar, Neko lila, Liu, temir, Sou, NovaStarPrime, SeleneKou13, marmaxtin, ryomy, Michi, Arashi Shinomori, Emily-nya, Miss B. Simpaty, electrasoluna, Sakuny, SS, Alepxa Pendragon, Luna Aino, Akari Mavis, Nao-K, Karen Agreste, y a todos mis guests!

En Watppad:

-luciannagj25, melody_heart_18, Hikari-neesama, Felipefer144, Moon1923, Roman620, CristalHeart28, vanebug, rena123rouge, zodiacotwins, zodiacotwins y isabelmedranochase, y a todos que le han dado "_me gusta"!_

En verdad, estoy agradecida por sus palabras de apoyo, y quiero decir que en mi familia estamos bien XD, como sea, nos las hemos arreglado, hasta nos daremos un tiempo en celebrar con una mini fiesta familiar el Halloween mañana para olvidar los malos ratos.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! No alcanzo las palabras de gratitud por todo su apoyo!

-**Y eso que aún no te repones de los avances de Chat Blanc y Felix**\- Plagg aparece a mi lado con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero lo sorprendo al sujetarlo de la cola.

-Comételo Chimuelo –acerco al Kwami al Furia Nocturna, el que sólo se limita a babearlo con su lengua.

-**¡PUAJ! Invitarte a nuestras reuniones fue una gatastrófica idea **–se queja el gatito negro, mientras que Chimuelo y yo sonreímos de lado a lado.

-Es bueno tener a este tierno dragón de vuelta en mi vida~ -acaricio la quijada del dragón, el que ronronea feliz-, y ahora estoy con las ánimos renovados, podré retomar la escritura del cap de Jeanne D'Arc, y si no hay contratiempos, espero tenerlo para la próxima semana XD, crucen los dedos, que yo también lo hago XD!


End file.
